


Highway to Heaven

by ElusiveBurglar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, I salute you, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Smut, Song-inspired, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by Highway to Heaven (Eng Ver.), porn with fluff, whoever wrote that lyrics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBurglar/pseuds/ElusiveBurglar
Summary: 去往天堂的路，在你，在我。Highway to Heaven, it ends where within you.





	Highway to Heaven

李泰容被手机铃声的“Whip, whip, whiplash”吵醒的时候是凌晨5点，他刚刚结束了熬夜、图书馆和咖啡的期末周，准备安息长眠两天之内不再醒来。

他一边在枕头边摸索着手机，一边犹豫着一会儿摸到了之后是接电话，还是直接丢出窗外。

他对天发誓，如果是李东赫又他妈忘记了时差，他会毫不犹豫飞回韩国亲手掐死他。

（不，他不会的。）（因为买不起往返机票。）

他费了九牛二虎之力才抬起眼皮，看清楚手机的号码。

“God damn you！郑在玹你知道现在几点吗？！你最好是真的有要紧事——我说的要紧事是出人命的——不然我保证马上就会真的出人命。”

“Jeez，calm down!”电话那头，郑在玹的声音却是精神抖擞，困倦中李泰容甚至感觉到这个声音好像有一点现场感，“快点起床！我们自驾游去LA！”

“WTF？这什么恶作剧吗？”

“我保证不是！你下来给我开开门！”

哦，难怪他觉得好像声音听着有点现场感……

Wait, what？

  
  


🛣️🚗🌌

  
  


“我居然他妈真的被你说服了。”李泰容坐在副驾驶的位置上，懒洋洋地趴在车门上。他褪色的蓝色头发向后飞舞，仿佛远处的海浪一路随着风卷上了他额头。

“C'mon，你不是一直想要去体验一把电影里的公路旅行吗？”郑在玹单手把着方向盘，另一只手撑着额头，浅粉色的头发漏过指缝，就像在拍MV一样。

“但也不是在我期末考完最后一门的第二天啊！你也至少让我先躺个十天半个月吧！”

“Sorry，等不及想和你上路了。”郑在玹侧过头，隔着墨镜，李泰容看不见他的眼睛。但他能感觉到，墨镜背后郑在玹威力无穷的偶像剧男主眼神。想到这里，李泰容的脸忍不住有些发烫。

“Whatever。”

遥远的视线尽头，日光分开了浅色的天空和闪亮的海面，给郑在玹骨相完美的侧脸打上了恰到好处的高光与阴影。全世界的景色开始有了鲜亮的颜色。伴随着引擎、海浪还有风的白噪音，李泰容轻轻闭上了眼睛。

  
  


🛣️🚗🌌

  
  


李泰容醒来的时候，他们已经离开三藩市很远了。

阳光炽烈当空，清晨的凉风已经着上了盛夏的炎热。他揉了揉眼睛，嘴唇因为困倦和太过明亮的周围而微微撅起。

“怎么了，tae？”

泰容循声偏过头，眼睛没有交点地望着在玹的鼻尖。郑在玹忍不住伸出手揉了揉他的下巴，拇指轻轻地摩挲着泰容粉红色的下唇。李泰容本能地含住了唇上的手指，从鼻子和喉咙里发出了撒娇式的哼唧。

谁能想到这人比他大两岁，高一级呢？郑在玹笑着摇了摇头。像是报复一样，李泰容的牙齿缓缓地压入了口中指尖的皮肉里。在玹立刻把手指抽了回来。

“你瞧你，还说不是宝宝，吃手还咬人。”

“我饿了嘛……”

李泰容噘着嘴，眼角眉梢耷拉着，像只被主人训了的小奶猫。只余光瞥见这个过分可爱的李泰容，郑在玹胸口里的那颗小心脏立刻就化成了一滩蜜水。

“再坚持一会儿，还有十分钟就到下一个休息站了，我们可以看看有没有你要吃的。”

李泰容对这个答案没有什么反应，他的手指沿着前围一路走到了制动杆上，然后又从制动杆跳到了郑在玹的大腿上。他的手指故意用力点了一点，却无法触动郑在玹厚实的大腿肌肉。

他撇了撇嘴，继续一路向上攀行，而他指间感觉到的肌肉触感变得更加绷紧。猫咪一般的嘴角勾起了顽皮的角度。

“可是我等不及了，现在就想要。”

开阔公路上平稳行驶的二手蓝色野马突然一个急刹车，然后又猛地加速，向前方飞速驶去，离去的方向撩起一阵烟尘。

  
  


🛣️🚗🌌

  
  


奇迹一般的，他们只花了不到五分钟就到了休息区。

而更为神奇的是，他们只用了不到五秒钟的时间，就完成了关门、锁车以及冲进最近的男厕所里。

郑在玹是一路被李泰容勾着腰带拉进去厕所的。郑在玹觉得这个加油站没有选错，至少李泰容跪下去拉他裤子的时候没有一秒犹豫。

“这么急色啊？？”

“我可是等了两个礼拜了~家里那根假阳具都快被我玩厌了~”

李泰容仰着头，拉下内裤的一瞬间郑在玹已经挺直的肉柱打在他脸上。他伸出舌头，把心心念念的快乐之源勾进了口中。来回吞吐又周身舔舐，小在玹已经全然怒挺，闪着水光。

李泰容迫不及待地起身，上半身趴在隔间门上，翘起牛仔裤紧紧包裹的翘臀。郑在玹轻轻地抽打了一下，然后双手握住两瓣臀肉揉弄起来。李泰容立刻发出了难耐的呻吟。

“快点儿，别磨蹭~”

郑在玹环住李泰容扭动的纤细腰肢，粗大水滑的肉柱摩擦着粗糙的丹宁布料，而李泰容也加大了摇摆的幅度，尽力攫取每一滴微小的快感。

手指轻轻拨弄，李泰容的牛仔裤滑落到了膝盖处。

“你总是能够超乎我的想象啊，Mr. Lee。”

“嗯哼~我告诉过你，我可是等了三个礼拜了~如果你不把我拖出来，这个时候我们已经是第三场了呀~”

从郑在玹的视角看，李泰容柔美的脊背曲线滑过腰窝，在后空内裤托起的雪白臀肉处达到顶峰。双峰之中一条深谷，藏着一条通往彼此天堂的秘径。

是的，李泰容早就准备好了，事实上，他随时随地准备好了。为了复习，他已经快三个星期没有做过了。作为功能健全的二十岁男青年，他的荷尔蒙指标已经到了“爆炸”和“核平”的临界点。

“Mr. Jung，what are you waiting for？”

“额……你带了Lube吗？”

蟋蟀声，乌鸦声，和隔壁隔间的冲水声。

“艹，早上没睡醒忘带了！”

“那……去买？”

“Mmmmmmm……谁去？”

“你去。”

“你去。”

蟋蟀声，乌鸦声，和门外烘干机的轰鸣声。

别看这俩人这幅急色的样子，事实上，李泰容听一个淡淡颜色的笑话就会深深脸红。去便利店买lube和套？他宁愿少吃一个小蛋糕和两盒哈根达斯，去网购双倍价格的。

郑在玹也好不到哪儿去。关起门毫无节操尺度大开是一回事，但是出门购买成人用品又是另一回事了。

“要不这样，20分钟之内我让你射出来，你去，不然就我去。”李泰容趿拉挂在脚踝上的裤子，转过身背靠着门板，手指轻轻地搔过郑在玹衬衫下的巧克力腹肌。

“十分钟。”

“二十分钟”

“十二分钟。”

“一刻钟，你输了还得给我弄出来出来。”

“成交。”

郑在玹对自己的能力很自信。即使禁欲三个礼拜，也不可能让他输掉赌约。

但是他低估了一个禁欲三个礼拜的李泰容，可以在这三个礼拜时间里开放出多少新的能力与技能。

长话短说，十三分钟多一点，他喘着粗气，头用力向后仰，肉柱向前劲射了十几股，多数进了李泰容口中，还有几滴白渍落在了他脸上和手中，尽管颜色上几乎与李泰容象牙一般的肤色无甚分别。

李泰容吞吐玩弄了一下浓稠的精液，捧在手里之后又自然地咽了下去。粉红的舌尖隐去嘴角的珍珠，郑在玹的眼珠直直地盯着李泰容的喉结滚动。

“看傻了？还是被肛傻了？”李泰容又舔了舔手里剩余的浊液，玩味地看着仍然处在冲击后死机状态的郑在玹，“开发开发你也有做受的潜质呢~”

李泰容口中所指，是他刚才获胜的奇招，那根在郑在玹不设防时悄悄打开“天堂的后门”的拇指。这也是他在三个月一边闭关复习，一边“减压”时发现的新招之一。

“Shit, 我之前一直以为做的时候你都是在装高潮——我真没想到会这么爽。”

“Oh, honey，我是爱你，但也没爱到那种程度~”李泰容开了个玩笑，郑在玹假装委屈，李泰容撅了撅他的脸颊，哄了哄自己的年下恋人，“好啦，我爱你，我爱你！快点，愿赌服输。”

  
  


🛣️🚗🌌

  
  


又过了二十分钟，郑在玹低着头，扶着脚步虚浮，发型凌乱，白衬衫只扣了胸口一颗的李泰容出了厕所，坐进了车，在他额头落下了一个吻之后，三步一停两步一退地朝加油站的便利店走去。

李泰容瘫坐在副驾上，头脑还在回味着久违的来自恋人的触碰，过大的衬衫缝隙袒露的小腹上还有他自己留下的水痕。

他偏过头，衣领上散发着的郑在玹的香水味和他们同款的洗衣液混合的味道。这气味像羽毛一样撩人却又令人放松，他忍不住把脸埋进了郑在玹的衣服里，身体和思绪开始漫游。

眨眼的功夫，郑在玹已经坐上的驾驶座，把手里的塑料袋交给李泰容，点火挂挡，离合刹车踩油门，一阵轰鸣声，车已经开出了停车场。

李泰容翻了翻袋子里，都是他喜欢吃的零食。零食堆下面是一管胶状物和一个正方形纸盒，他又看了看郑在玹从耳朵尖红到胸口，一副被蒸过的样子，了然地笑了。

“怎么这么急着走？也不多停一会儿一起吃？”李泰容明知故问。

“你不是说饿吗？吃东西还堵不上你的嘴。”郑在玹强词夺理。

“我猜……你这浑水摸鱼的招数不管用吧？”李泰容不依不饶。

“不仅没用，还更引人注目了，那个收银员的眼神里简直了——阿西吧！都怪你！”郑在玹恼羞成怒。

“诶？做人愿赌服输啊，可别赖我！”

李泰容还想继续在郑在玹幼小心灵上的巨大阴影上撒盐，郑在玹却打开了收音机，音量开到顶格，00年代Teen-pop的巨大节拍从音响里轰鸣而来，怀旧感排山倒海地压过了一切。

李泰容的身体情不自禁地跟着电台里的老歌摇摆哼唱。郑在玹的声音也加入了进来，两个人互相和声，开起了没有观众的拼车卡拉ok秀。

没有任何肢体接触，只是灵魂同一波段的默契，李泰容看见郑在玹不落下的嘴角和嘴角边的酒窝，确信对方也与他分享着同样的心情，胸口有什么甜美的东西要溢了出来。

难怪，前方灰色的空旷公路夹在绿色的平野和蓝色的大海当中，在炽热的阳光下吐出虚幻蜃景，在他眼里就是一块巨大的三色冰淇淋。

目的地在哪里，此刻已不再重要。

李泰容更希望这段旅程没有终点，他们就这样一直开下去，开到无限之外的世界。

毕竟，胜过此刻他一个人的幸福的，只有两个人一样满格的幸福。

  
  


🛣️🚗🌌

  
  


当李泰容期待着旅程没有尽头的时候，他指的并不是要堵在LA郊区拥挤的公路桥上。前后左右都是一望无际的大停车场，李泰容绝望地瘫回座椅里。

“……显然，因为有一些蠢货在本来就堵得水泄不通的公路桥上超车，结果造成了连环追尾。又因为本来就堵得水泄不通，警察和工程车也上不来，所以我们还得在这里原地等上两三个小时。”

“我知道，我刚才听见电台里说了。”

“我知道你知道，我是在给其他人解释。”

“哈？”

“嗯？”

郑在玹装傻，李泰容也懒得计较这个比他小两岁的水瓶座男朋友一天到晚脑子里都在想些什么。巨蟹座的他正在学习试着放弃思考，享受当时当地的快乐，毕竟正是这个念头把他带到了郑在玹身边。

“你还记不记得我们第一次见面的时候？”

郑在玹仰着头想了一会儿，才明白过来李泰容问题的来处，露出了会心的笑容。

“当然记得。那是我们也是被堵在路上，你在我右边，整辆大巴车上只有你和我。真的是Deja Vu了。”

他们把座椅稍稍向后挪了挪，又把靠背摇了下去。李泰容的头枕在郑在玹的大腿上，男朋友厚实的大腿胜过世界顶级抱枕，李泰容像吃饱了午睡的猫一样，蜷缩起来，嘴里还下意识地发出了几声噗噜声。

“只不过，我们第一次见面那天是在半夜，我们两个拼了一辆taxi，结果还因为暴雪被堵在路上。”

“是啊，当时也不知道你是困了还是冷了，整个人就往我怀里钻。我要搂着你吧，又怕你醒来说我趁人之危；不搂紧一点，司机一踩油门你就滚出去了。”

一个画面牵连出另一个，无数个细节在郑在玹的脑海里铺陈开来。他轻轻拨开刺进泰容眼睛的黑色刘海，笑得无奈又宠溺，“之后倒很少见过你那么主动。”

“因为当时坐了好久红眼航班，又困又累，在玹又看上去那么舒服好靠的样子，我也管不了那么多就靠上去了~”

“哈，从一开始你就是贪图我的肉体而已。”

“没办法，设计师的本能就是挑三围嘛~再说了，那天也不知道是谁用一管大炮怼我脸，把我给怼醒的哦~”李泰容仰着头望着郑在玹，一脸纯情又无害的笑黑，眼睛里都是狡黠的光，“嘿嘿，你又硬了呢？”

调皮的猫翻了个身，像是发现了新玩具一样，拨弄着郑在玹宽松的运动裤大腿内侧可疑的褶皱。在他的小爪子下，藏在裤子里的柱形凸起愈发可观，握住他腰侧的手也明显加大了力气。

“你喜欢这样？”猫儿移开了手，用脸颊蹭了蹭郑在玹腿间的帐篷，“还是这样？”

“有的时候我都怀疑我是不是给你下了什么坏掉了的咒语，把你从那个不食人间烟火的仙子，变成了这个欲求不满的浪货？”郑在玹挑逗式地打在李泰容的屁股上，李泰容闷哼了一声，用腰力直起了身，吻住了郑在玹。

“Less talking, more doing, sir.”

两个人吻得难舍难分到舌头可能都打成了结，手上的活倒也不闲着。郑在玹三下两下把裤子踢掉，原本挂在李泰容身上的衬衫早就滑落了大半。如果前面车后座上的人回头，就能看见一整片雪白的裸露脊背，和拥着他的健壮手臂。

“先是厕所，然后是车上，wow。”郑在玹喘着气，把紧身到惹人犯罪的白色T恤一把撸下。另一边，李泰容的牛仔裤已经飞到了后座上，长长的衬衫下摆时不时透露出一点撩人风景。

无所谓其他人可能看见这里发生的一切，李泰容一个向后下腰，抓过了副驾驶前抽屉里的小塑料软管。挤出一点透明的粘稠液体在掌心，然后把手伸向了自己的后穴口，胳膊扭成一个诡异的角度，在给自己润滑扩张。

李泰容白玉般泛着水光的手指，拨开紧致的臀肉和稀疏的草丛，露出其中的小溪流水的桃花秘径。郑在玹就着这一副淫靡景象，手只是懒懒地律动着，那根阳物自己就长成了一条巨龙，龟头长过了肚脐。

草草地扩张了两下，李泰容把手上多余的润滑剂抹在了肉棒上，给它最后添了一点上菜前的点缀，然后一口把他全吞吃进去。

插入的过程不算太顺利，浮皮潦草的扩张只勉强打开了穴口的位置，更深处的甬道仍然还没有准备好硕大如郑在玹的肉棒的来访。两个人都是皱着眉，李泰容掐着郑在玹的肩膀，硬生生坐了下去。

而插进去的瞬间，肉棒完美地挤压着经过每一处敏感点，龟头重重地顶在了前列腺的位置，刺激着李泰容的大脑屏蔽了一切疼痛的输入讯号，整个身体被那一个点的快感麻醉。

李泰容手撑着两边的车门，慢慢起身又重重坐下去。被打开的密道顺滑地拥抱着肉棒，李泰容发出了一声长叹，才发现自己一直屏着呼吸。他喘着粗气，扭动着屁股，用肉棒的沟壑与凸起摩擦着内壁每一个角落，细细感受着阔别已久的负距离接触。

真人肉棒的质感和硬度，还有那从花心将他整个融化的温度，甚至还有他两腿间嫩肉刺激着他的无法忽略的两颗睾丸，多重的快感绝对不是他的那些玩具所能比的。

郑在玹从背后把这个妖精锁在怀里，湿滑的舌头含住了他敏感的耳垂，紧实的肌肉与怀中人的瘦弱形成鲜明的对比。他的手指凭着记忆就找到了泰容胸前的乳头，已经苏醒的肉点在他指尖搓磨捏弄，变得更加饱满。

这些零星的挑逗，对于已经尝过“香肠主菜”的李泰容来说，只是徒增饥渴。他不耐烦地挣扎着呻吟着，连车子都在轻微地摇动。即使车窗玻璃贴了阻碍旁人视线的镜面膜，也挡不住这样明显的暗示。

“你还真是不乖呢。”

“所以快来用你的‘巨鞭’操我……”

郑在玹粗暴地把人摁倒在车门上，扶了扶硬得爆炸的肉棒，对着翕动的穴口，一口气全根埋入。李泰容上半身抵在玻璃上，想要尖叫却又不敢，只好捂着自己的嘴，偶尔发出一两声痛苦的闷哼。

郑在玹可不管这么多（他当然知道小骚货要的也是这样），速度力道十足地满抽满插，车里充斥着囊袋抽打着臀肉的响亮“啪啪”声，还有空气和水摩擦的“咕啾咕啾”声，别说泰容猫儿般的春叫，连电台里的声音都快盖了过去。

操得失了神智中，对面车一个小脑袋从窗户里伸出来，目光分明是朝他这个方向。李泰容雪白的脸羞得通红，想要低下头却又被从后背贴上的郑在玹禁锢着无法逃开，只好自欺欺人地闭着眼睛，假装车窗外的世界不存在一样。

“你看你，带坏小朋友呢~”

郑在玹丝滑如巧克力的嗓音染上了危险的情欲，在李泰容耳边低语着，恶意地提醒着他窗外发生的事情，“哦，小朋友缩回了头，手指着我们这边问家长问题呢”

说完，他还恶意地捏着嗓子，学小孩子撒娇的声音：“‘妈妈妈妈，为什么那边那个瘦瘦的哥哥不穿衣服，还用屁屁吃着后面的哥哥的鸡鸡？妈妈妈妈，那样是不是很舒服呀？’”

仅剩的脑细胞已经被大屌操坏，李泰容早就分不清真实还是恶作剧，只是断续地应回答着提问：“是……啊哈……很舒服……有小朋友……不要看……啊好棒……”

被泰容压在身下的手机突然一阵一阵的震动着，意想不到的刺激让他的自控瞬间瓦解，几束奶白色的液体落在了破旧的皮质座椅上，来不及擦掉又被他们激烈的运动给抹开。

“在玹……啊……停一下……电话……”

在玹把泰容翻过来，让他仰面躺下。他想抽出还硬着的阳具，去找餐巾纸，却被泰容修长的腿勾了回来。

“别走……”说着，稍微清醒了一点的泰容，接通了电话，听筒那边传来了泰国人独有的汽水声线：“Yongie Yongie~ 我们说好去Jackson哥的期末逃生派对，你什么时候走鸭！！”

李泰容才猛地想起来脑后勺一直盘旋着却又想不起来的事情，一时间也不知道怎么回答，郑在玹俯下身，把抽出来一半的肉柱又抵了回去，李泰容发出一声轻哼，气得甩了一巴掌在身上人的肩膀。

郑在玹也不恼（反正打得比枕头还没力气），贴着他耳朵小声说着：“你就说你正……‘忙’着，他会明白的……”

郑在玹特意在忙字前面的停顿，让李泰容差点被自己的口水呛到。不过他还是听话地复述了一遍，只不过又多了许多喘息和停顿（原因你懂的）。

电话那头的人立刻领会了精神，只笑着嘱咐了一句“别闹去医院”就挂了电话。通话界面一关闭，郑在玹的人肉打桩机就立刻恢复满格马力，次次瞄准李泰容的G点无情地摧残。摄护腺液、肠液，还有已经被打稀了的润滑剂和过分热情的汗液，溅得车窗、方向盘还有座椅上到处都是，狭小空间里的香水与体液的腥味不断反应着，催促着两个人到最后的彻底解放。

“太爽了……啊……不要了……”

“不要你还这样缠着我……”

“哈，哈啊，嗝，啊……”

李泰容第二个高潮来的比想象得快，然后是第三个，第四个……高潮让他身体敏感度加倍，敏感度加倍让他更容易高潮。到后面他前面已经射不出一点东西，只有几进麻痹的后穴时不时因为过载的快感而急速收缩，连带着他整个人的身体也一阵绷紧。

过分的高潮让他浑身无力，倒也方便了在玹像摆弄塑料模特一样任意设置他的姿势，后背位，传教士，观音坐莲，甚至是回形针，狭小的车厢里每一寸空间和摆设都被充分利用。

半梦半醒间，李泰容觉得身上这只野兽才是憋坏了的那个。他的手像面条一样搭在自己的腹部上，感受着一层皮肉之下郑在玹依旧有力的冲击。到这个地步，他已经发不出一丁点声音让他停下，他甚至害怕只有到那条来回进出的巨龙最后穿破他的肚皮，这一切才会结束。

他使劲地抬起酸胀的手臂，悄悄摸上了郑在玹紧实的大腿，然后是杵在他小穴里粗壮的那个阳物，沾了一点他们的淫水，一路向上，他终于靠近了他的目的地，那是另一条天堂之路——藏在郑在玹紧实的蜜桃臀中间的男穴。

郑在玹当然知道李泰容的心思，他也不阻止甚至有些期待再体验上午的那种快感。他俯下身吻住了李泰容，用他厚一点的舌头搅动着无力反抗的李泰容的口腔。

而得到了默许的李泰容把手指刺入了那个直到今天上午都无人问津的秘径——

极乐世界瞬间降临。郑在玹没有一秒延迟，把囊袋里全部的精液都射进了李泰容体内。李泰容也不反抗，安静地感受着体内被精液灌满的饱足感。他还用手揉着肚子，仿佛真的是在受精的雌兽。

体内的肉棒终于松弛了下来，郑在玹缓缓地抽了出来，抽出一叠纸巾准备让泰容尽快把内射的白浊尽数排出。李泰容却摇了摇头，让在玹把他背包里的内口袋里的东西拿出来。

——是个肛塞。

“你忘记带润滑，居然记得带这个。”

“那是个意外嘛，我喜欢满满的都是你的感觉~”

郑在玹叹了口气，按着调皮小野猫的指示，把肛塞塞了进去。严丝合缝，没有一点东西流出来。然后温柔地给（自愿）被他折腾惨了的李泰容简单清理了一下，然后穿好衣服。

窗外，周围一阵阵的引擎发动声响起，郑在玹给他们两个人都拉上了安全带，两个人迎着开始西沉的太阳，继续前行。

  
  


🛣️🚗🌌

  
  


“泰容！醒醒！现在正是时候。”

过度疲惫的泰容不耐烦地睁开了眼睛，却被眼前的美景震撼地无法呼吸。

落日余晖里，天空自远及近从炽热的红色到深蓝，中天被过渡中的紫色覆盖，宛如电影里的场景。正前方，是再著名不过的救赎山。五颜六色的山体上，写满了God is Love，和天上的色盘相映衬，仿佛一整个摩登时代的印象派画作。

惊诧之中，郑在玹的声音在耳畔响起：“还好，我们赶得及你说要一起看的救赎山日落。”

“我……我没想到……你记得……”

郑在玹侧身吻住了他的脸颊。

“可惜，我现在没有力气，连拍照按快门都没劲，更别说画画了。”

“我有个办法。”

半小时后，郑在玹和李泰容两个人的ins上前后都发了一张同样配文的照片。

背后天空中自然的光线和救赎山艺术家们的色彩之，画面中前一个男孩双手公主抱着另一个比他体格瘦小一些的男孩。逆着光，两个人的表情并不太分明，但是被抱着的那个男孩右手搂着抱着他的人的背，头亲昵地靠在他颈窝里，左手高高举起，手指交叠成一个小小的心。

照片下面，都陪着同样的字——“Highway to heaven, it ends where within you.”


End file.
